Fanatical Delusions
by Keiko Aosaki
Summary: G1. Takes place during Auto Berserk, a damaged and confused Red Alert teams up with Starscream. Red Alert x Starscream. Warning! Slash and Violence. don't like TF slash, don't click.
1. Chapter 1

Only recently had I been exposed to Transformers slash/yaoi and after rewatching tons of TFG1 in the past several months/year, I became obsessed with Red Alert and Inferno. Not only that, I read into the "Auto Berserk" a little too deeply. Not only did I see the obvious potential between those two rescue vehicles, I often wondered about that little scene with Red Alert and Starscream in the warehouse. With Starscream saying "we need each other" and Red later saying "Starscream and I are partners", well, it doesn't take long for the slash bug to bite. I've taken some of the original dialogue from the episode and twisted it to my liking, anything else, well……. please judge me kindly. Please leave a review or message me - let me know how I did with this fic. Help me improve! If this does well, I'll post my Red x Inferno (which picks up right where this one leaves off)! 

So, this is Transformers slash between Red Alert and Starscream. My very first finished TF story, and first finished slashy fic. **THIS STORY CONTAINS TRANSFORMERS SLASH/YAOI, MECH X MECH, THAT MEANS TWO MALE TRANSFORMERS DOING MORE THAN KISSING! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS SORTA MATERIAL, DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT READ THIS!** If this is the sorta thing that's right up your alley, then please, go right ahead and enjoy. You have been warned.  
_  
One thing's for sure: I'm going to hell for this! I just know it, I'm such a sick perv ;  
_

* * *

Fanatical Delusions  
by _AosakiKeiko_

Red Alert ducked into an alley and crouched on the ground, a shaking hand upon his head as he fought to regain his composure. He had hoped that hiding in the city would help him blend in, everyone would notice a two-story giant robot, but in auto-mode, he'd blend right into the city. His head ached and he was weary from running away from the others. Help him, indeed! No one understood him, not even Inferno. No one really wanted to help him, they would only hurt him some more, take him offline and disassemble him. Red stood up, barely noticing how brightly his two sensors burned atop his head, and staggered along the alley. He could hear engines in the near distance; the others had come for him. He searched the alley and made ready to run again when he heard an unexpected voice.

"Red, Red Alert, you can hide in here."

Frowning, Red turned his head side to side, there was no better alternative and he was running out of time. He warily entered the warehouse and no sooner did he enter did the large door swing down and slam shut, swallowing him in darkness. He sighed in visible relief as he heard the rumble of engines; no doubt the others were passing by.

As soon as he was sure that they had gone by, Red allowed his shoulders to sag in relief. He glanced around in the pale darkness, searching for the owner of the voice. A hand upon his shoulder tire startled him and he looked up sharply and whirled to see a familiar Transformer standing between himself and the door. "It's you!" Red stepped out of his grasp and turned to face him. "Starscream!"

The Decepticon seeker kept his voice low and raised his hands in a hushing motion. "Quiet, or we'll both be caught."

Red took a step back and reached for his rifle. "You are… the enemy!" His head started that searing pain again and he lowered the gun and grasped his head. "Ahh!"

"Am I?" He moved closer and pushed the Autobot's gun aside. "I could have blasted you in the back. We need each other."

"I'll never join the Decepticons." He rushed to say, keeping distance between himself and Starscream.

A sly smirk and Starscream stepped closer. "So, who's asking you to?"

Red paused once he realized that Starscream had not tried to attack him. "Then, what do we do now?"

"If I had wanted to terminate you, I would have done so already. You're more valuable to me alive"

Red visibly stiffened. "You won't take me alive, Decepticon!"

"Take it easy, Red, I'm on your side."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The two sat together upon large storage containers and supply bins within the warehouse. Starscream had been talking, telling Red Alert his woeful tale of abandonment. "I know exactly how you feel. Megatron and the other deceptions envied my superiority too."

Red leaned forward as he tried to think of a motive for Starscream to tell him so much but seemed more interested in the fact that Decepticons didn't seem to care about their own. "That's why Megatron left you behind?"

"Yes, he's afraid that I'd make a better leader."

Red nodded his agreement, his head sensors still flashing sporadically. "Maybe that's why the other Autobots were jealous of me. Prime's after my job, he wants to get rid of me, they all do."

"So, we're alike, you and I." A wicked smirked flashed upon his face but he changed his expression before Red could catch it. "We have to prove to both Megatron and Prime what happens when they betray us."

"But, what could we do?"

"The Negavator, let's take it!"

"What?" It was during the battle to protect the Negavator weapon that Red Alert was injured, and stealing Wheeljack's latest invention was the last thing Red Alert had ever wanted to consider. "No, no, we can't do that!"

"Prime and the others betrayed you, Red, why not take it? Prove to them, show them all what happens when they turn their backs on you."

Red winced, ignored the throbbing pain pulsing within his cranial unit, and nodded. Something about Starscream's suggestion was starting to make sense. It was all because of that device, all because of Wheeljack's invention, that he was wounded. It was Inferno's fault for not staying with him to back him up, it was Prime's fault for not listening to him, that he felt betrayed. In an odd sort of way, Starscream was starting to make a lot of sense. "Yes, yes, I'll show them, we'll both show them!"

"So, will you really ally yourself with a Decepticon?"

Red frowned and tried to think more carefully. Was he really betrayed by the others or was Starscream just playing on his fears? Maybe he was more wounded than he had cared to admit, he should have let Grapple and Hoist take a look at him. It was so hard to think clearly. Even harder to think as Starscream touched his arm. Red's frown deepened. Why was Starscream…

"Well?" Starscream was awaiting his answer, his hand tightening over Red's upper arm. "What do you say, Autobot?"

A crude rush of sanity surged through Red Alert's processor as the next spark lit his damaged logic chips. Red may have been betrayed, but what Starscream was suggesting would only make it worse. The other Autobots would surely dismantle him for even considering an alliance with a Decepticon, and they would show even less tolerance for breaking into the bunker to steal the Negavator. Autobot or Decepticon, Red knew what he had to do. He had to get away and escape from both factions before it was too late.

"Ally with a Decepticon? Are you mad?"

Red Alert brushed off the unwanted hand and stood to leave, but before he could reach the door Starscream grabbed him and threw the damaged Autobot against the wall. Before Red Alert could react, his head sensors began to spark again, immobilizing him with pain and giving Starscream enough time to advance on him. As Red was recovering, Starscream had already had him pinned, capturing his wrists and trapping his body against his own.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Red panicked as his logic circuits continued to singe.

"What do you say, Autobot? Shall we seal our alliance officially?"

Red Alert squirmed, forced Starscream back, but another bad spark to his logic chips made him stop long enough for Starscream to completely envelop him with his body.

Red's vision became hazy and his internal systems were heating up, he was delirious. Starscream's face blurred and his audio receptors got fuzzy. He was damaged more than he cared to realize. He could feel Starscream press against him, his presence snapping him back to his senses. He pushed against the wall and against Starscream, trying his hardest to break free. "No!"

"Don't be a fool, Autobot!" The seeker leaned in close, brushing his lip components against Red's cheek as he spoke. "You and me, we need each other! Megatron is jealous of me, Prime doesn't appreciate you! What do you have to lose?"

Red ducked his head, grimacing as he listened to Starscream, pushing against his oppressor's considerable weight. "No, release me! You're lying, it can't be true!"

"No?"

The rescue vehicle twisted against Starscream again, jerked his face away, and shouted desperately. "Inferno! Inferno, where are you? Inferno, help me!"

Starscream lurched forward and captured Red Alert's lip components within a crushing kiss.

Red Alert shoved the seeker back and bolted for the door. Starscream wasted no time and lunged at him, colliding just barely within reach of the door with a loud metallic crash. Red Alert could feel Starscream upon his back, then a tight grasp over his head as it was slammed forward on the ground. The jolt stunned him long enough for Starscream to turn him over and pin his wrists beside his head. Red's optics came into focus as the seeker settled on top of him.

"Get off me, Decepticon!" The rescue vehicle twisted his legs and arched his back, trying for all he was worth to toss the seeker off. He strained his joints, grinding gears and servos, until his attacker pulled both of his hands up above his head. His body completely vulnerable, Starscream would be able to gain access to any part of Red Alert with little effort. "Get off of me!"

"I will not be denied, not by Megatron" he leaned in close, and nuzzled Red's face "and certainly not by you."

Desperate, Red turned his head and gaped helplessly at the locked doors. "Inferno! Help me, Inferno!"

"Inferno, Inferno," Starscream mimicked mockingly, his hand turning Red's face dangerously close toward his own. "They can't hear you in here, besides, you're damaged, I doubt anyone would receive your transmissions. You came to me because you didn't want their help. You didn't need them."

"That's not true!" Red shook his head from Starscream's grasp. "I was wrong."

"You need me, Autobot." The seeker regained his hold on Red and commenced kissing his face, then nuzzled his neck. "You, you're mine."

"Stop it!" the rescue vehicle gasped, turning his head side to side, his feet scuffing at the ground. "Oh, Primus, stop it!"

Starscream sealed his cries with another fierce kiss then spoke softly as he kissed Red's helm. "Relax, Autobot you'll enjoy it."

"No! Stop! Don't!" Red Alert could feel his internal systems whirl, warming up at the seeker's touch. "Inferno-"

The seeker's expression darkened and his hand fled to rest threateningly upon Red's neck. "Call for this Inferno again and I'll crush your beautiful neck, Autobot. If you still insist to call for your Beloved Inferno, I will hunt him down and tear him apart. Would you like that?"

Red chewed on his bottom lip until it bled energon and looked away, silenced. He doubted that the seeker would try anything that drastic - anything to get the Autobot to cooperate - still, Red Alert decided not to test seeker's bluff. Betrayed by Inferno or not, Red Alert had very little intent to will harm upon the fire engine.

The rescue vehicle shook his head slowly, not trusting his voice, and continued to stare at the locked doors. Starscream leaned down and stroked Red's cheek. "I thought as much." Starscream softly kissed at the cut upon Red's bottom lip which oozed Energon,a metallic tonguelicking experimentally before beginning a harsh attack upon Red's mouth, forcing a squeak from Red's vocalizer. Red Alert gasped as the red jet sat up, releasing Red and relenting long enough to drag the back of his hand against his mouth. "For an Autobot, you taste good."

Red mustered enough strength to shove the distracted seeker away. As the Decepticon fell off him, he scrambled to his hands and knees and fixed the door within his sights. He had just grasped the handle when he felt an arm wrap around his neck and pull him back. "Ngh, let go!"

Starscream pulled Red Alert against him, his arms wrapped around Red in a sleeper hold. "I grow weary of this tedious game." Taking advantage of the situation, Starscream drew Red against him and held him tight, his hands skimming over the Autobot's body. He kissed the back of the rescue vehicle's red helm then clamped his mouth over the soft metal of the Autobot's neck. Red Alert groaned and tilted his head as Starscream's arm looped beneath his arm and traced the angular designs on Red's chest. The other hand drifted down Red's side and rested upon his hip then caressed down to the thigh. Red gasped and twisted his body, finally able to thrust his elbow joint sharply into the Decepticon's midsection. Irritated, the seeker was beginning to lose his patience as he threw Red Alert on the floor. "You will yield!"

Red Alert looked up, over his shoulder at Starscream. "This is a mistake, I don't want this!"

Starscream frowned and sat upon Red's back, shoving him face first into the floor. "Hold still, Red." The seeker pressed the rescue vehicle down and grasped at Reds hips. Grimacing, Red clawed at the floor and attempted to drag himself forward but the seeker was so heavy. His head ached, he was in so much pain his entire frame was shaking. Was it because he was in so much pain or was it because he was afraid of Starscream. He was confused, why wouldn't Starscream just get the information he needed then terminate him? Why all this? Why?

"Why?"

Red was barely aware that he had verbalized his last processed thought. "What do you think, Autobot? I have a use for you!" He pulled Red Alert up and against him again sharply, hands pressed flat against Red's chest plate before sliding along his body. Red grasped at Starscream's hands in a vain attempt to stop him, twisted his torso, then kicked out at Starscream. The awkward position made it difficult for Red to break free; both Red Alert and Starscream on their knees, Red trapped tight against Starscream, his back against the seeker's chest. Starscream's hand slid down, grasping Red's leg to keep him from kicking, the other hand turning Red's face toward his, opening his mouth and extending hissilver tongueto wash over Red's fever flushed cheek. "Now, be an obedient mech…"

"Stop it," Red Alert wheezed, barely able to suck in enough air through his intakes. Red was shaking so uncontrollably, without Starscream's support he would have sagged like liquid metal. Starscream pushed Red Alert forward so abruptly he fell and hit the ground hard. The seeker pressed the rescue vehicle facedown upon the ground again. "Let me go!"

"When I'm done with you." He sneered, his red eyes glowed malevolently.

Starscream dug his fingertips into the seams of Red's armor plating. Panicked, Red threw his arm back and hit Starscream square in the jaw. Angry, the seeker grasped his arms and pinned them behind Red's back, slamming the rescue vehicle down once more. Red Alert's jaw hit the ground with an audible crack, nearly split his mandible off its hinges, and he released a painful yelp. The sound of armor plating unlatching, tearing, and falling on the floor ensued, followed by Red's sobs as Starscream administered the most delicious and sensuous stirrings upon his body. Each unwanted touch and stroke made Red Alert shiver with loathing; for Starscream for making him feel like this and for himself for not fighting back more.

A betraying moan escaped him. "Wait, let me go! S-stop!" Red awkwardly glanced back over his shoulder, his face twisted in alarm. "Th-this isn't-"

"Shut up!" Starscream held Red's hands together tightly and shifted behind the Autobot, pushing his legs apart with a knee and raising Red's hips again.

"Oh no! No, no, no!" Red started to panic, turning his head every which way, trying to lunge forward but he could not break out of Starscream's hold. "You're not doing this to me!"

He missed the jet's smirk, a smug look that read: that's what you think.

All he felt was pain. His internal systems burned and shifted to uncomfortably accommodate Starscream. Red arched his back and raised his head sharply, the horrifying and repeating sound of Starscream behind him, panting and snickering, reverberating within his audio. A surge of energy swirled within him, his fuel pump pounding erratically, his spark resonating, and the heat from within spreading from his core to his metallic skin. Red's processor couldn't keep up and he borderlined on consciousness, his optics fading in and out, dimming one moment then burning brightly the next. His mouth opened in a silent scream of terror and pain. His bottom lip quivered and he bowed his head forward weakly, overcome by the boundless surges of energy stirring within him. A choked cry escaped his vocalizer. "Oh! Stop, stop it!"

Starscream released Red Alert's arms and used both hands to gain a better grip and control over Red's lean and squirming body. The rescue vehicle himself had long since bit down on his lip again, throaty sobs escaping his vocalizer as he searched for purchase along the cement, gouging deep holes with his fingertips. Finally, the rhythmic attack upon Red Alert ceased once Starscream's energy reach its peak, ending with a raw cry. The seeker shoved the Autobot aside roughly then carefully went about the task of reassembling himself. All the while, the Autobot did not move once. Curious, the Decepticon lay beside the rescue vehicle and stroked his arm, to which he visibly flinched. An amused smirk stretched across his face plate as he wrapped his arms around the Autobot, preventing his escape. He kissed the back of Red's helm and sighed contently, listening as the rescue vehicle panted, gulping for enough air to cool down his overworked internals.

Red Alert groaned, tired and sore, and leaned into Starscream's embrace. The seeker frowned curiously then grinned. "See, I knew you'd come around to see things my way."

Red Alert nodded slowly, dumbly, accepting the rough comfort he was offered. His own arms surrounded his shaking frame, a vain attempt to quell his fears, as his optics glazed over. Starscream frowned and turned Red's face toward his, kissing away the optical fluid which spilt from his optic sensors. Starscream slowly rolled the rescue vehicle onto his back and stared at him. The Autobot put up very little resistance, his optics at half power, his chassis shuddering. Another optical tear rolled down Red Alert's cheek and Starscream rushed to lap it up. Red cringed and released another whimper.

The Autobot's systems were finally cooling down but his head sensors still flared ominously, literally sparked, startling Starscream. The seeker gave Red's head a swat, in a poor attempt to fix him, bring him to his senses, and shrugged when there was no immediate result. "Seems like you're more damaged than you let on, Autobot."

"Nothing's wrong with me," he ground out, giving the seeker a look that could strip paint.

"Sure." Starscream smirked, noting the feverish look upon Red Alert's faceplate.

Starscream sat up and allowed his gaze to pan up and down Red's body. Who would have thought that the security director could crumble so easily. Then again, had the Autobot not been damaged and mixed-up, things might have gone differently. Still, he needed the security director to get into the Autobot bunker, using him for a little fun first was an additional benefit that he had not planned for but it had been a pleasurable interval. Starscream caressed the Autobot's shoulder tire before looking up and arriving at a decision.

"On your feet Red, we have work to do."

"D-do?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten already!"

Red Alert sat up slowly and shook his head quickly, trying to sort through this whole mess. "N-Now? No, no, no, I thought-"

"Who's asking you to think?" Aiming his arm lasers at Red. "I'm telling you to move, now!"

"W-wait, didn't you…" Red frowned and analyzed Starscream.

Starscream narrowed his optics, awaiting Red's answer.

"Wait…" Red started to look horrified. "Oh no, I can't go back like this! The others, they'll-"

"Who cares!" Starscream rose to his feet and gave Red Alert a swift kick to get him moving. "Now pull yourself together, looking at you is making me sick."

Red grunted and slowly started to gather his scattered armor plating. "Does this mean-"

"Oh, I'm not through with you yet, 'partner'." He bent over to grab Red's arm and yanked him to his feet, drawing Red close for another smothering kiss. His hand clamped behind Red's to prevent his escape, the other holding Red's hip firmly.

Desperate, Red bit Starscream, a gush of Energon came flowing from the fresh wound. Starscream swore a garble of expletives as both hands rushed to contain his bleeding mouth. Red took a step back, shocked at what he had done, now fearful of Starscream's wrath. He staggered back, still sore from the seeker's earlier love-making, and pressed the palms of his hands over his face as his logic chips burned again. "I'm, I'm sorry," he rushed to say, still taking cautious steps back, now holding his hands to defend against the seeker. "I-I didn't mean to…"

Starscream dragged the back of his hand across his faceplate, smearing Energon and licking up the rest. "I think you did," he hissed angrily, advancing on Red. "You're going to pay for that!"

"Wait-" He didn't finish. Starscream threw his hand at Red, catching the Autobot's faceplate against the back of his knuckles, scraping blue paint across Red's cheek. Red Alert stumbled and tripped over himself, falling upon his back loudly. Starscream was upon him instantly, ripping through armor plating once more and capturing Red's legs in both hands, dragging the flailing Autobot closer. He pulled one leg under his arm and the other over his shoulder, his hands tightly clutching Red's waist.

"No more," Red pleaded, pounding on Starscream's chest, threatening to smash his canopy. "Didn't you have enough? Release me!"

The seeker clenched his jaw and threw his hand at Red Alert again. "I'm making the orders here, not you! I can do whatever I want to you, got it?" He leaned down and instead of delivering a lust-crazed kiss as he had done before, he bit Red hard, piercing the soft metal skin of his neck and exposing the circuitry beneath. Red gasped, pain and confusion surging through him, along with a strange tingling sensation as his energy rose to inexplicable levels of pleasure. The seeker continued to nip at Red, then started the entire process again, igniting both their internals during their second round of passion. When it was over, Starscream settled beside Red and snuggled up close. Red's lip components trembled as Starscream lazily dragged his fingers across Red's chassis, sending tingles along his smooth white chest. He looked away but Starscream turned his face toward his. "Do you understand now?"

"But… why do all this?" Red croaked, weary from Starscream's sensuous administrations.

Starscream crooked a wicked smile on his face. "Because I felt like it. Just how I feel like doing this." He grasped the Autobot's chin and pulled him in for a harsh kiss. To Red's surprise, this kiss slowly became gentle, coaxing Red to unintentionally mimic it. There was a deep rumble from within Starscream's vocalizer, offsetting Red's surprised, soft moan. Just as Red felt as if he would finally be comfortable with it all, Starscream broke it off, shoving the rescue vehicle away from him.

As Red Alert rolled to a sitting position, he raised a shaking hand to his mouth curiously. "Why-"

"A taste of how things could have went, had you not resisted me from the start." Starscream muttered as he reassembled himself once more, dusting himself off as he rose to his full height again. "Despite it all, it was rather enjoyable."

Red Alert opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. Finally, he stood up and cautiously approached Starscream. "That doesn't answer my question, why me?"

"It was convenient, besides…" The seeker turned and captured Red Alert against his body. "If no Autobot wants you, I'll have you."

Red's expression creased and he put some distance between him and Starscream, his hands over his helm. "Oh no, Inferno! What do I tell Inferno?"

The seeker's hand shot forward and seized Red's neck, squeezing hard enough to bend the metal with a sharp squeal. "What did I say about mentioning that name?" He pulled a surprised Red close and all but shrieked. "There is no one else, you hear me? All we have is each other, just us!"

"But…" Red clawed at Starscream's hand and arm, fingers digging desperately into the titanium plating. Every cable, wire, and hose burned within his neck, he felt as though his entire head would explode from the constraint. "But…"

"Obey me!"

Only after Red gave him a weak nod did Starscream release him, spinning him around and giving him a shove toward the door.

Starscream slowly ushered a confused and still damaged Autobot outside the warehouse. "Come along, '_partner_', we've got work to do." He took aim at Red again, the barrel of his arm laser prodding at the Autobot's back. "If you even think about running…"

All the while, as Red was forced out the door, all he could think about was how he could escape. He was all alone, on his own against a cruel, unstable, and self-motivated Decepticon. No one had come for him, no one had rescued him from the torment Starscream had put him through. Not even Inferno. Had they searched longer, without giving up on him, Red might have been spared the terrible ordeal, but now, Red was worse off now than before. The horrible buzzing in his head reminded him he was far from improved. Absolutely certain that the other Autobots failed to rescue him and resented him, he felt he had no choice but to go along with his new 'partner'. As much his body ached from head to foot, he hoped that Starscream was the correct choice. **(END)** (well, there is a part 2!)


	2. Chapter 2

I sure hope this was worth the wait, hope this isn't a let down, but I'm afraid if I try to overwork this fic anymore, i may run it into the ground.  
Certain parts still feel unfinished and could still use some tune up, but I kept everyone waiting long enough. Enjoy!  
Some material might sound reused from the other fics i got hanging ariund here, but I was writing all my fics at about the same time, so certain ideas bled from one to story to the next.

* * *

Fanatical Delusions part 2  
_by AosakiKeiko_

Red Alert led the way up the hillside, Starscream following close behind. "It's over here," Red told him, waving him over. "This will speed us up."

Starscream watched as Red Alert waded through tall grass and bushes, pulling branches and leaves aside to reveal a hidden passageway. "Perfect, how did you know about it."

Red smiled proudly, "As Chief Security Director, I know all the secret entrances." His head still buzzing, Red wasn't sure why he was smiling. He thought he wanted to please Starscream but a sense of returning home, knowing that he was going to be among the other Autobots, was calming him. Even if they were going to scrap him for what he was about to do, at least the others would be able to do something about getting him away from Starscream. He shook his head, as if trying to shake his thoughts aside. "Prime should have considered that before he betrayed me."

"Yes, he should have."

As they stepped into the corridor, Starscream grabbed Red's arm and pulled him in for a hasty kiss. His hand locked behind Red's head and once around his waist. Red raised his hands to Starscream to push him off. "Mnnf! What are you doing?!"

"Rewarding you."

Red frowned, a crude rush of sanity flooding his face. "I don't want your rewards! What we're doing is bad enough, breaking in is- Unh!"

Another smothering kiss silenced him, Starscream's hands roaming over Red's body. He pushed Red against the wall and continued to administer sensuous touches. It wasn't until Starscream felt Red return the kiss did he stop and shove the Autobot back and study him suspiciously. "You like it, don't you?"

"I do not!"

Testing his theory, Starscream clutched Red again and assailed him with another kiss. Feeling at first that Red tried to keep his lip components sealed tight, before finally meeting Starscream with less resistance. This made the seeker grin wickedly on the interior. "Oh, I think you do." He released Red and gave him a shove down the corridor. "Now, lead the way."

Red raised his hand to rub away the feel of Starscream's mouth and started to walk.

They carefully made their way inside, Red Alert leading the way, and narrowly avoided the tunnel drone before tumbling down the passage that dumped them both into a heap in another room.

"Get off me!" Starscream tossed the sports car off of him and stood straight, his optics locking in on the prize he had come for. "The Negavator!" He crouched beside Red and grasped his arm, dragging him up. "Now, how do we get it out of here?"

"Get it out of here yourself!" Red Alert snapped, swatting at Starscream's hand and twisting out of his grasp. He stepped back and touched his helm before shouting: "All Autobots, intruder on level nine! Hurry!"

Starscream flung Red Alert into the wall, rattling the security director, before he seized the Autobot by the throat. "Nice try, Autobot! Very clever, but it will do you no good!"

Red Alert clenched his jaw and coughed out his frustration, fighting to break Starscream's grasp.

"Did you already forget? You're still damaged, and so are your internal com-systems." Starscream gave Red Alert a jarring shove against the wall, pressing up against him. "No one can help you!"

Red raised his head and glared at Starscream. "I took you this far, you want the Negavator, you steal it! Just remember, the base is full of Autobots, you'll never make it out of here in one piece!"

"Oh?" He smashed Red Alert's head back, making an audible crack as his red helm hit the wall. "And if you don't help me, 'partner', you won't make it out of this room alive!"

Red Alert grit his jaw, his fists clenching Starscream's arm, his optics flickering with his pain and dizziness. "And the other Autobots?"

"You have just as much at stake as I do!" He tighten his grasp around Red's throat. "Will they try to capture you and reprogram you? Or will they capture you with me and brand you a traitor? I could use you as a shield and they wouldn't dare harm us! Take your pick, either way, we are in this together."

Red shook his head. "No, there has to be some other way," he muttered quietly, trying to ignore how Starscream suddenly released his throat and began caressing his shoulder tires; it was almost soothing but distracting. "I don't want to do this any more." He suddenly looked up at Starscream, alarmed. "What was I thinking?! Why did I agree to this?" Another bad spark flared, igniting Red's logic chips with pain. He quieted and his expression softened. "Why?"

"Why?" Starscream studied the confused Autobot. "What do you think?!"

Red frowned. "I-I don't know." His frown only deepened and finally noticed Starscream's caresses. "It's so hard to think with you touching me like that." He brushed Starscream's hands away and tried to push away from the wall, only Starscream had him absolutely pinned. "Move."

Starscream smirked. "Too damaged to think clearly, Autobot?" He lightly tapped Red Alert's head and his smirk changed into a broad all-knowing grin. "I was beginning to wonder about your mood swings."

"M-my mood?" He cocked his head aside, confused. "I don't understand." The next bad spark sent a warm fluxuation across Red Alert's face plate. So much warmth, he nearly swooned, had it not been for Starscream he would have collapsed. "I don't feel so well…"

"With good reason, I'm sure." He held Red securely under his arms and sighed irritably. "You're useless to me like this," he turned his head and surveyed the chamber. "Terrific."

"Uhh…" Red's head tipped forward and his hand reached out and clutched at Starscream's shoulder. "I-I need help, I need to get to medical-"

Starscream leaned in curiously and captured Red Alert's mouth within his, caressing Red's lips, hushing him as he tried to plot his next move. Red's mouth gave no resistance but he offered a pleading squeak, sounded like he was trying to say 'stop'. One thing was for sure, the Autobot was not kidding, he was burning up; he was radiating so much heat that the last kiss sparked and stung Starscream's mouth.

"We need to get out of here." Starscream glanced once at the Autobot and shook him once before giving his head a few percussive swats. "Of all the times for you be malfunctioning!"

"Oh!" Red Alert's optics flickered again and his head snapped forward. "Ow, don't!" He shook his head once more and raised a hand to his face. "Don't go doing that, I feel woozy!" He looked up and drew in a sharp intake of air once he realized he had been clinging onto Starscream's shoulder. "What have I been doing?"

"This is ridiculous!" He shoved the sports car against the Negavator, pushing him forward so he was bent over the tread. He pushed down on Red's wrists and added his weight onto the squirming mech.

"Again?! What's wrong with you?"

Starscream nipped at Red's tire. "What's wrong with YOU? One moment you're hot and the next you're not, quit doing it!"

"B-but, why now?" He gasped at every bite Starscream gave him. "O-Oh, why? Ah!"

"Might help steady your head for a little while, now shut up."

Red Alert shook his head. "Wait, w-what? Please, haven't you had enough?"

"I told you, I can take whatever I want!" He grinded against Red. "Whenever I want!"

"Uhh!" Red trembled, a flutter within his chassis as Starscream pulled his arms behind his back.

"Come on, Autobot! This should be basic program by now!"

Red shook his head. "Please, not again! Please!" He panned his gaze throughout the room in a desperate but fruitless search for help. "If someone were to see us… Oh!" Starscream slipped his hand beneath Red's chest plate, twisted his fingers within and fingered the sensitive circuitry. Red writhed and kicked at Starscream, inflicting very little to no damage upon the seeker.

"Now, partner, tell me how you want it."

"Slag off," Red growled, jerking within Starscream's grip.

"I can change your mind." Starscream leaned in and kissed Red's cheek then kissed the line of his jaw til he found Red's mouth. He alternated between kissing Red slowly then feverishly. At first there was no reaction, then finally Red mimicked the kiss as he had done before.

Smiling triumphantly, Starscream deepened the kiss, cradling Red's cheek. The sports car moaned and wiggled against Starscream, trying to free an arm. The seeker captured an arm and spun him onto his back, the tread of the Negavator scrapping against his armor. As Red Alert hissed in pain, Starscream commenced his passionate assault on Red's body, tearing through armor plating and stroking Red Alert. The security director gasped and shuddered, trying his hardest to push against Starscream's chest. Red Alert gasped again, the sensation of Starscream biting his neck and shoulder struts nearly sending him into a frenzy.

"You like that, don't you?" Red pinched his bottom lip closed. "I'm willing to bet that your precious Inferno doesn't do this, does he?"

"Leave him… out of this," Red panted, his entire frame shaking.

"No, no, no, I think he really ought to see what his lover has been up to, don't you?"

"N-no, I couldn't…"

The seeker pulled the sport's car close, grasping his hips. "It wouldn't excite you to have him watch us?"

"NO!"

"Would he hate you for it?"

Red Alert grimaced and shook his head. "No, no, shut up."

"Yes, he would, wouldn't he? I think he would hate you and never forgive you. Then I would be all you have in this world. Then maybe you'd come to me of your own volition."

Red Alert was shaking so bad, he gripped Starscream's arms to keep from falling off the Negavator. Red's body jerked and he opened his mouth to scream but the seeker sealed his cries with an impassive kiss. When the Autobot finally quieted, Starscream released his mouth and licked at the newly formed tears on his cheeks.

The jet sat up and smirked as he glanced down at the weary Autobot, steam gently rising off their bodies and droplets of coolant. Red's optics shuttered off and on, he could barely keep focused on the seeker. Starscream slid off Red's body and straightened himself out, watching as Red slowly sat up and moved no further.

"Now what," Red gasped, setting a hand against his head, wincing as he felt another bad spark singe his circuits.

Starscream closed the gap between himself and Red, grasping his shoulder and pulling him off the Negavator and dragging him toward the control panel. "Now? Now you're going to diffuse the locks and alarms; we're leaving."

Frowning, he shrugged out of Starscream's grasp and approached the terminal. He tried to access the controls and sighed. "They changed the combination, they never trusted me."

"I don't blame them," Starscream muttered, turning his attention to the Negavator, then angrily shouted. "I don't want to be trapped in here! Do something!"

Red glared at him over his shoulder. "Funny, you didn't seem to care a moment ago."

"A minor distraction." he spat, watching the Autobot work as if he had never had a dizzy spell. His romantic interlude seemed to have partially stabilized the sports car, but it didn't seem to stop him from twitching and sparking at irregular intervals. Red sighed and ran up to the Negavator, climbing into the cockpit. "What are you doing?!"

"Come on, we're getting out of here." Smiling in anticipation, Starcseream climbed on and braced himself for the blast that freed them and the Negavator from the high security cage. Much to their disappoint, there was an Autobot welcome wagon awaiting them upon exiting the elevator ride up. Red Alert could see them all clearly: Prime, Ironhide, Hoist, Inferno. This could complicate things…

----

Inferno was summoned to the infirmary. Red had suffered some minor burns and smoke damage from the blaze, that and several wounds on his body, bent and torn metal, dents and scuff marks, and traded paint. He was being treated for his damages as well as getting his logic circuits repaired as well. As he sat waiting to hear of Red's condition, Inferno replayed the entire battle again through his data banks. ---

"Starscream is my partner," Red had said during the battle. The explosion and the fire which ensued afterward had left Red Alert trapped inside the blaze. Inferno charged back inside the bunker, calling Red Alert's name over and over. Just as panic had begun to set in, he found Red Alert crawling weakly along the floor, damaged, and surrounded by flames. He blazed a path of fire retardant foam and pushed forward.  
"Red! Are you okay"  
"Inferno, save yourself! I don't deserve to be an Autobot! Leave me here"  
"No way"  
The room shuddered as the fires burst, spread, and consumed everything. Steal beams from overhead fell and Inferno wasted no thought as he transformed and caught them before they could fall on Red Alert. Then he saw Red Alert's grateful expression and he sighed in relief.  
"Thanks!"

---

His thoughts suddenly interrupted, Inferno jerked his head up. "Huh?"

"Thanks for coming so quickly." The CMO said as he approached the engine.

Inferno stood and instantly inquired about Red. "How is he? Will he be okay?"

"Yes, yes, he's fine, I simply asked you here to speak with you privately."

"About what?" Inferno frowned. "Didja ever find out where he went to or how he hooked up with Starscream?"

"Prime had come by to talk to him as we repaired him. Red confessed to everything; admitting that he should have allowed the others to examine him when he first came down with the damaged symptoms."

"You don't think Red consciously joined Starcsream cuz he wanted to, do ya?"

Ratchet shook his head. "No, he wasn't in his right mind and his logic chips were significantly fried. He was under harsh pressure and from what I could tell, bullied and talked into it."

"That Starscream, the next time I see him," He raised his fist and shook it. "He had better watch out!"

"There's more, Inferno." The engine looked up, particularly confused by Ratchet's sudden change in tone. "I'll be direct with you, I found traces of spark energy that doesn't belong to Red Alert. If what Red Alert said was true, Starscream forced him on Red Alert-"

The fire engine frowned and cut him off. "But, he's bonded to me! How could that happen?"

"Red Alert was damaged and confused from his accident, he had no idea what he was doing, had no means of calling for help. Even if he was able to, I doubt if he knew he could."

"No." Inferno focused his optics on Ratchet, glaring threateningly. "That isn't like Red!"

"I'm sorry, Inferno, I don't want to believe it either, but denying that something happened between those two won't change anything."

"But, how-" He shook his head, his hand clutching his gun hand. "Red would never…"

"I know."

Inferno nodded solemnly, taking in all the facts. "So all this time, while we looked for him, Starscream was-" Inferno couldn't even finish, he was disgusted, just thinking about what Red might had endured made his fuel churn, and the water in his tanks bubbled. "Ratchet, where's Red at now?"

"I sent him to his quarters to rest and relax."

"Thanks Ratchet, I gotta go see him!"

--------

Inferno rang the buzzer to Red's quarters and impatiently rapped on the door as well. "Red, it's me, let me in!"

He was afraid that Red Alert wouldn't let him in, that he was going to just shut himself up in his room and not come out. Inferno was relieved and grateful when the door slid open and Red stood there staring up at him with a weary but glad-to-see-you expression on his face. "Inferno, is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to see ya, just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Why wouldn't I be alright? Everything's in perfect working order, I feel fine."

Inferno wasn't buying it, he knew Red Alert well enough to know when he was lying. The crease in Red's faceplate twitched when he was fibbing. "I heard otherwise, can I come in?"

Red shrugged. "Sure, but I'm telling you, I'm fine."

Inferno entered and let the door swish shut behind him. "Call me nosy, call me curious, I don't care, I want to know what went on with you and Starscream." Red's cheek twitched again, making his right optic tweak. "I just want to know, Red."

"I already said all I had to say to Optimus," Red snapped, glaring at Inferno before lowering his head.

"Red, this' me, this' Inferno. Can'tcha tell me?"

"Why? Just so you can call me traitor to my face?" Red's hands set on the desk behind him, he lurched his head up and gave Inferno a hurtful glare. "I already heard the rumors flying around earlier, that I'm a traitor, that no one trusts me, that I'm no good, that I'll be removed from the officers position and so on. Did you want to add to that?"

"No," Inferno said evenly, calmly. "Tell me what happened, tell me the true story before I hear any rumors."

The sports car sighed, defeated. "Well, I won't lie to you Inferno. Me and Starscream, we joined forces and attacked the bunker, I assume everyone heard about that." Red leaned all his weight against his desk. "I debated on how I'd tell you, actually, I'd rather not tell you, but Prime said that it should be me saying it…" Red sighed deeply, stared at the floor tiles a moment longer than he intended to, and looked up at Inferno, locking optics. Inferno hadn't moved or said a word, waiting patiently for Red to continue, letting him speak at his own pace. No pressure. "Starscream and I… well, we… h-he made me, and I didn't want to, I told him, begged him to stop…"

Inferno's brow creased and his optics dimmed. "No…" He shook his head slowly. "No, there's no way."

Red nodded slowly and stared at the floor again. "Granted, I wasn't able to process what was really happening, I was more damaged than I cared to admit, but Starscream was so much stronger and faster…" Red's expression had grown dull then his voice quickened. "I tried, I fought back, but I, I just wasn't, I…" Red paused, the energon in his tanks churning and making him nauseous.

Inferno leaned against the door staring at his big feet, listening as Red Alert rambled on and on, starting into telling is entire tale, spilling his entire ordeal to Inferno. Inferno could barely listen, he just wanted to pull Red Alert close and hold him, console him. Red Alert had stopped speaking, blubbering the conclusion of his tale, his hands over his face, refusing to look at Inferno.

"I-Inferno? Say something."

The fire engine looked up and his mouth made a straight resolute line, sighing deeply, settling on thought. "Red, why wouldn't ya tell me?"

"I… I didn't know how, I was afraid you would resent me." Red lowered his hands, clutching them over his chest. "That after what Starscream did, you wouldn't want me anymore."

Inferno quirked his mouth, his optics glowing brilliantly. "Is that what you thought? Do you really figure me so heartless?" Inferno stood his full height and slowly approached Red Alert. "Do Ah look like someone who would do that to ya, Red?" He opened his arms wide, letting Red decide, allowing Red to make the first move. "You know you're the most important thing to me, you're irreplaceable!"

Red alert threw himself at Inferno and released a dismal wail, sounding very much like his own emergency sirens. "It's okay Red, just let it all out." Inferno encouraged softly, his arms surrounding Red. "I won't tell no one."

"Inferno…" the fire truck gently raised Red's face toward his and fondly wiped away all residue of optical fluid.

"Don't be upset, Red, it ain't your fault. Ain't your fault at all."

"Inferno, it is, I let it happen, all because of me. I deserved it."

"Don't say that, Red, you were tricked and taken advantage of by Starscream. He knew you weren't well, he knew and used you."

"But I, I betrayed you and the others"  
"You weren't well, Red," Inferno consoled softly. "You're better now." His thumb caressed Red's cheek, slowly pulling Red's face closer to his. Their lips nearly touched when Red's optics widened in alarm, forcing Inferno to stop and study Red suspiciously. "What?"

Red Alert turned his head and looked away, his bottom lip quivering and his optics glistening. "N-no, I can't, Inferno."

He knew it, he should have known better than to try anything so soon. "Aw Red, c'mere, I'm sorry." He reached out and turned Red's face toward his again "Too soon? Too awkward? You can tell me, Ah won't do anythin' you don't want me to be doin'."

"I-I don't know." Red Alert grimaced and let the tears fall, sniffling. "Inferno! What's wrong with me? Inferno!!" Red buried his face against inferno's windshield then released another gear wrenching sob before eventually sitting up and releasing inferno. "I'm sorry, Inferno, I'm so sorry!."

"Red, don't…" He was saddened as Red retreated from him. "Red-"

With his arms encircling himself, Red Alert sighed and glanced at the floor before daring a glimpse at Inferno's bewildered expression. "No offense, Inferno, but this is a bad time. I'm sorry, can you go?"

"Red?"

"Please leave?"

With a reluctant sigh, Inferno acquiesced to Red Alert's wishes and left his quarters. He couldn't understand it. Ratchet and Hoist had looked him over; given him a full evaluation after they repaired his fried logic chips. Physically the rescue vehicle was fine, Ratchet had even told Inferno that most of the damage was possibly all psychological. Red may never get over what Starscream had done to him. All Inferno could do was offer himself as support for the rescue vehicle, but he wanted to do more. It bothered Inferno the most that he was unable to do anything for Red.

The door swished shut behind him, and he simply stood in the hallway staring blankly at his feet. He finally found the will to move his servos and walked partially down the corridor before stopping and throwing his left fist into the wall, the metal plating buckled and gave away. Inferno leaned forward, his head against the wall as he clenched his jaw tight. He was angry, and it took a lot to make the jovial fire truck angry. All this time, all during their search for Red, he was being attacked and tormented by Starscream. He questioned why he couldn't do more to help Red, why couldn't he have found him, save him, help him. Inferno straightened himself out. Best to carry on and move before someone saw him.

------------

Red had returned to work the following day, sitting at his control station monitoring his security parameters. After a brief check up with Ratchet in the morning, a meeting with Prime and Prowl, then a regular briefing with the other officers, Red was allowed to return to work without a hiccup in his daily routine. He saw a brief security camera recording of Inferno leaving his quarters last night and inwardly cringed as Inferno had his fit in the corridor. Poor Inferno, he couldn't do anything to alleviate Inferno's anger, but Inferno wouldn't understand. No one could. Red stared blankly into his monitor until he felt a hand upon his shoulder. He jumped and looked up sharply, it was only Jazz looking upon him, worriedly. "Hey man, you okay?"

"Fine, fine, everything's fine."

"Why dontcha take a break, go relax or somethin'?"

"I said I'm fine," he snapped, to which he promptly apologized. "I'm sorry Jazz, I…"

"It's cool, go on, I'll cover your shift. Don't overwork yourself on your first day back."

"Jazz, no offense but, I think I'm more suited to-"

"Stow it, Red, go take a break. I can handle it."

Resignedly, Red stood and left, grateful to Jazz for the break but reluctant about going. He stood outside the security office and took a moment to compose himself, frowning upon hearing the voice beside him.

"You don't look so good, Red."

The rescue vehicle jerked, alarmed, but calmed once he recognized the owner of the voice beside him. "Mirage?" He frowned. "What are you doing?"

"You look like you need a good listening audio, right now."

"Among other things," the security officer sighed.

"Look, there's no one in the lounge right now, most everybody is on active duty. What say you and I chat over a mug of energon?"

Red nodded. "Alright."

------

It seemed as though hours had gone by with which Red Alert had been comfortably talking with Mirage. The spy never asked him about Starscream or what happened during his berserk behavior. They just talked, something Red Alert had rarely ever done with the spy. Maybe it was because of the rumors that Mirage had also had a similar encounter with Decepticons once, only, he was fortunate enough to escape with his sanity intact. Mirage might had been under Decepticon influence via Bombshell's cerebro shell, but Red had no excuse for his actions. He was confused but he was still consciously aware of most thing s he was doing.

Mirage was still talking, mentioning one of Hounds latest outdoor adventures before asking about the third shift roster. He never figured Mirage for a talkative mech, but he sensed that there was a reason for it. If Mirage really was a traitor, he might had been trying to worm his way into making Red Alert reveal-

Red mentally shook those thoughts from his head. Mirage was no traitor. If Mirage was a traitor than Red Alert may as well label himself as one too. He tried to steal the Negavator and even fired the blasted thing at his fellow Autobots. He might as well be sharing energon with a kindred transformer. Just thinking that he and Mirage had both been in similar situations made him feel a little at ease. Maybe someone might understand what he was going through, after all.

"Get a load of this," Cliffjumper smirked upon entering the lounge, "Our two most favorite resident traitors sharing a table together!"

Red Alert jerked his head up as he heard that, noticing how Mirage barely moved to acknowledge the insult. He glanced once more to Mirage before shoving his seat back and frowning at Cliffjumper. "Who are you calling a traitor? I demand an explanation!"

"Unless I'm mistaken," Cliffjumper said as he crossed the room for his energon ration, "YOU'RE the traitor!"

"M-me? Don't be absurd!"

"Didn't you attack the bunker with Starscream's help?"

Red Alert had found it difficult to answer, his mouth moving but no sound coming out. Hearing that Decepticon's name made him twitch with loathing. "I'm unable to answer that."

"See? Proves it!"

Red clenched his fists and tried to remain perfectly calm, frowning. "You want to know what happened to me out there, download my report!" Red stalked by, and with one final glare at the minibot, marched out of the room. "Otherwise, keep your outlandish stories to yourself!"

Mirage shook his head, "Thanks Cliffjumper, just as he was getting out of his bad mood…"

"Hey, I was only joking with him!"

"Ever stop to think that it may be too soon for Red to joke about it?"

Angry at himself, the minibot kicked a table leg. "How was I suppose to know?"

"I might be able to tell you're joking, but this is Red Alert here, and you know how he gets."

--------------

"I heard that Red Alert has completely lost his mind," Gears was saying at the rec room table. "Like he's gone crazy ever since that berserk accident he's had!"

"Well, after consorting with a Decepticon, what do you expect?" Brawn added. "especially Starscream."

"I'd rather be scrap than do anything with Starscream." Windcharger added. "The only good Starscream is a scrapped Starscream."

"Guys, give him a break," Bumblebee said. "It isn't Red's fault, just faulty programming. He didn't know he was so badly damaged."

"Yeah, right," Brawn continued, "Red ran away and joined Starscream of his own free will, there was no faulty programming involved with that."

"Yeah," Huffer agreed. "If he could glitch once, he could glitch again."

"Are you implying that Red Alert could defect again," Cliffjumper said as he joined the others at the table.

"Well, not exactly." Huffer shrugged.

Gears leaned forward on the table and arched an eye ridge at Cliffjumper. "Hear any new news?"

"Not really," he shrugged. "Red Alert was released from the med ward last night, Ratchet cleared him. He's been back to work as if nothing ever happened."

"Big deal." Huffer shrugged and raised his palms to the ceiling. "Next time we fight the Decepticons, who's to say that Red won't malfunction again? What if he goes haywire when he sees Starscream again?"

Brawn picked his mug into his hands and shook his head. "I know you're all thinking it but I'll just say it. I'd rather take a stray missile to the head then go on as any Decepticon play thing."

"Brawn!" Bumblebee shouted, rising to his feet, hands upon the table.

"What's our security director but Starscream's little toy?"

"Brawn!"

The minibot looked up, raising the mug to his mouth as he followed Bumblebee's gaze. "What?"

As chance would have it, the Security Director in question stood awkwardly in the door to the lounge. He looked distraught, hurt, and he lowered his head.

"Red Alert," Bumblebee rushed to say, forcing a smile onto his face. "Uh, how're you feeling? You look better."

The security director looked up and smiled weakly. "Much better, thank you. Bumblebee."

Brawn looked away and snorted as Huffer crossed his arms. Windcharger leaned back into his seat and watched Red Alert carefully, "We heard what happened, you sure you're okay?"

Red nodded and walked slowly as he retrieved his ration of energon. "Yeah, I just a little more energon before my break is up."

Brawn glanced over his shoulder and watched Red Alert make his way across the room. "Walking a bit funny lately," Brawn asked, smirking.

Frowning at the wall, Red ignored him and gulped his energon.

"Let me just ask one thing," Brawn said, swiveling about in his chair. "Did you kiss Starscream open mouthed?"

Red Alert spit up his energon, a pink energy stain on the orange walls.

"Is he a sloppy kisser?"

Huffer lightly punched Brawn's arm. "Lay off, Brawn!"

Red sighed, his shoulders drooping. He shook his head and walked away slowly, passing by the minibot table. "I-it's okay, really… I couldn't expect you to understand anyway." He was out the door.

"Great, this is perfect," Gears began, throwing his hands up in the air. "Nothing quite like being resented, is there?"

"Red will be fine," Cliffjumper told him. "Knowing him, he'll get over it and bounce back the same annoying security director we all know."

"Are you sure," Huffer asked suspiciously.

Bumblebee debated whether or not he should go after Red. "I sure hope so." He sat back down with a long sigh.

"Who knows." Windcharger sighed, feeling a little bad already. "It sure isn't like Red to let himself be beat by any Decepticon."

Brawn grumbled and tipped his head back to down the last of his energon, "Not just any Decepticon, Windcharger. He got the attention of the most annoying, pompous, and treacherous Decepticon of them all."

------

Red walked silently through the corridor, ignoring how anyone who passed by seemed to look at him twice, stopped what they were saying, or talked in hushed voices when he was near. He passed Powerglide, who was returning from patrol, and the minibot paused and asked, "hey, you're not going to lecture me about proper protocol today? I buzzed the base twice and nothing!"

Red shook his head and kept walking. He just wanted to return to his quarters, away from the gossip. Red hated it, he hated this feeling he had, he hated what Starscream did to him the most, but this humiliation, being outcast from everyone else was too much. He could still hear the minibots' words, their voices were reverberating within his helm. He shook his head to get rid of the voices and grasped his helm.

"No, no, no," he mumbled before clenching his jaw. "I'm not like that"

He bolted into a run, whether he reached his quarters or the security office or even the med lab first he didn't care, he just had to move. Instead, as he ripped around the corner he ran smack into a solid wall, the wall being to identical mechs as they were walking by. Red staggered on his feet, trying to get his balance back, before, staring up at them.

"Since when does Mr. Caution run into things?" Sideswipe chuckled, his crimson shoulders rolling with his amusement. "You running from some imaginary delusion again, Red?"

Red Alert straightened himself. "Excuse me." He moved to step by but the twins countered his move.

"Heard you turned 'Con," Sunstreaker stated, smirking. "You ran off with Starscream and made heaps of trouble."

Red was released a weary sigh. "Look, I don't have time for this."

"Our security director mingling with the enemy," Sideswipe joked, "what's next?"

The golden Lamborghini incline his head and glared at the rescue vehicle. "I heard that Starscream took a liking to you. Care to explain that?"

Sideswipe grinned. "Probably exposed to all kinds of Decepticon creepy-crawlies, I bet. You better make sure Ratchet purged you good, before you infect us with your paranoia! Heh, it's no wonder you shorted out!"

"Don't be absurd," Red told them, looking away and shaking his head, waving a hand at them dismissively. "Aren't you two late for patrol duty?"

Sunstreaker stepped forward. "Who says we have to listen to you, 'Con lover?"

"I'm a superior officer." His gaze turned to Sunstreaker and his brother sharply. "Show some respect."

"Respect? Like how you attacked your fellow Autobots? You're a dirty rotten 'Con lover, Starscream's little toy. I don't take orders from a 'Con bitch."

Red frowned, trying for all he was worth to maintain his composed appearance. Something had to be done about the twins' Earthen vocabulary. He didn't know what a bitch was, but he was sure it was derogatory Earth term, otherwise, he wouldn't feel so insulted. He could feel the corner of his optics twinge and he tried to ignore it, hoping that neither twin noticed it. "What happened to me changes nothing."

"Changes how we think of you." Sunstreaker stepped forward and leaned toward Red. "I don't know how I could ever take orders from the same mouth that kissed a 'Con."

Red took a step back, wishing to part distance between himself and the Lamborghini, but he changed gears and stood firmly, chest out, face stern, and prodded Sunstreaker's chest. "I won't tolerate insubordination, this is harassment!"

"Geh, don't touch me," The yellow one brushed Red's hand away, repulsed.

Sunstreaker stood his full height, hands upon golden hips as he looked to his twin. "Let's go, Sideswipe."

The golden Lamborghini brushed past Red Alert and Sideswipe shouldered him aside. "You're lucky Prime decided not to deactivate you," Sideswipe added, flashing him devious grin.

"Deactivate, nothing!" Sunstreaker chided, talking to Sideswipe as if Red Alert wasn't even there. "A traitor is a traitor, I say he got what he deserved."

"Not being too harsh now, are we," Sideswipe noted sarcastically. "You knows 'Bots around here talk slag about you-"

"Finish that thought and you're scrap, Sideswipe. Besides, I'll never turn 'Con!"

"Me either, it's more fun to beat on them."

Red Alert stood watching them go, clenching and unclenching his fists, keeping a straight expression for as long as he could. Clenching his jaw, he arrived at a decision: he had to do something to clear his reputation. Only then would he be able to be among his fellow Autobots without having to deal with such disrespect and this constant humiliation.

_-continued and completed in the next chapter-_

* * *

Hey, don't worry one bit, this is just the first part of part two. This was just a warm up of Red dealing with things back at the Ark. I just have to get to bed so i can go to work in, oh, a few hours.  
When I get home, I'll post the tail end of it... the best part of the fic. Red and Starscream find closure and Inferno's somewhere in there too 


	3. Chapter 3

_I meant to update this, what? A month ago? plants face into desk I'm such a bad updater. Uwaa Sorrrry, I've just been busy, Between work, being tired, and my muse packing up for warmer climates, it's been tough to get this updated. I'm sorry, peoples! Thank you for being so patient and leaving all the really cool comments. hugs all It's a big encouragement. Well, go on and enjoy the madness which was my mind :P_

**Fanatical Delusions** **part 3**  
_by AosakiKeiko_

Red Alert couldn't take this for much longer, he couldn't stay within the Ark and under the constant scrutiny and ridicule of others. He didn't know how his encounter with Starscream leaked to the others, but all the joking and teasing was becoming downright disrespectful. Not everyone was joking about him, most were actually very supportive toward him, but still, one would think that the rest would have the decency to contain their cruel jokes and just let him be. Sure, they may be having fun at Red Alert's expense, but some just took it too far.

The last straw was when he heard a roar of laughter coming from the rec room. He peered inside in time to see Smokescreen get up from his seat and say, "How much do you want to bet it happened like this?" He turned with his back to his audience, wrapped his arms about himself in a strong embrace, his hand on his waist and the back of his neck. Moving his hands about himself, he said: "Oh Starscream, you're such a better lover than Inferno! Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

The room erupted into whoops, cat-calls and whistles. Red Alert pulled back from the door and stood within the corridor, his back against the wall, hands over his audios, trying to drown out the laughter. He could still hear them. He could hear Slingshot and Air Raid poorly acting out their version of what they think happened, then he could hear the twins shouting lewd remarks, half of which Red Alert couldn't begin to comprehend. He dragged his hands over his face and inhaled a deep calming breath to cool his circuits. They may be able to carelessly joke about what happened to him, but Red Alert could do no such thing. A mech could only take so much of this.

He turned and bolted down the corridor and as soon as the exit came into sight, transformed and sped away. He ignored his usual departure regulations and curfew policies and simply drove out into the night, cutting off all communications.

A few hours alone was all he wanted. Very rarely had he ever allowed himself the privilege of joyriding, most days he was working too hard to ever consider doing such a thing, but more than likely, he never wanted to set a poor example for upstarts like the twins. Just thinking at how often he had been the target of their pranks and jokes lately made it easy to forget to watch the time and where he was going.

Finally, when he had had enough of pushing his engine, he came to a screeching halt and idled for a moment, giving himself a moment to calm down. He transformed and paced back and forth, allowing his air regulators to catch up. It was so quiet in the desert, he finally stood still and crossed his arms, looking up and allowing his optics a moments' reprieve, he sighed as a cool refreshing wind sent a relaxing rush along his warm armor plating. This was just what he needed, he couldn't remember another time where he felt so calm.

He never expected anything to happen to him. His peace and quiet was suddenly interrupted by an unwanted sound coming from the sky. He reactivated his optics just as the seeker collided into him, a startled squawk escaping his vocalizer as he flailed and fell forward from the impact. Laying in a state of bewilderment, he was surprised at how well his spinning processor could recognize the voice belonging to his assailant.

"Just the mech I was looking for!"

Panic and disbelief instantly filled Red's face. "Oh no!"

Starscream flipped him over and settled his weight over his captive, pinning his wrists, a wicked pleased smile upon his face. "I had a feeling that you'd be around, did you miss me?"

"Of course not!" Red twisted and pushed against Starscream. "Let me go!"

"And why would I want to do that? I went through all this trouble to find you again." When he leaned in for a kiss, Red turned his face away. Starscream pulled both his hands together and pinned them with one hand, his other hand turning Red's face to his, he traced Red's jaw. "I missed my Autobot."

"I-I'm not… I'm not yours…" Starscream lightly traced a fingertip across Red's trembling lip components, listening to the quiet tone of the nervous Autobot. "Don't do this to me."

"And why not?"

"Please, I just can't." He averted his optics away from Starscream, expressing his disinterest. "Don't make me repeat myself."

The jet reared up slightly and released Red Alert's wrists as if he were about to let the sports car up, but he cocked his head in thought, as if he were confused. "I come all this way to see you and you tell me to leave?" He panned his gaze about the desert. "Last I checked, you don't own this desert and you don't tell me what I can and can not do." He leaned down, hand still clutching Red's face, and kissed the corner of his mouth. "You do as I say."

"Don't." Red squeaked meekly as Starscream next connected his lip components with his. This wasn't what Red wanted. Unlike the last time they were together, Red was not confused or damaged. He was able to process just what had been going on the last time between himself and the Decepticon. All his helplessness, disappointment, and anger consolidated into one and he surged up to push Starscream back with a cry. "Don't!"

"You wretch!" The jet grasped his upper arms and shoved Red Alert back down. "What's the matter with you?"

"Get off of me!"

"Is there a problem?"

"You're my problem," Red ground out, twisting his body beneath Starscream's until he finally managed to wiggle an arm free. He threw his fist at Starscream's head then hit him once more to stun him enough to roll out from under the jet. He was barely on his hands and knees when Starscream pulled his shoulder back, spinning him around, and returned the punch, sending the sports car crashing back down.

"I'm not the problem, Red Alert," Starscream growled angrily, "you are!"

"Says you!"

Red Alert angrily punched the seeker again, initiating a flurry of hands, exchanging punches before the two of them rolled along the sand and punched some more. The grappling came to an end with Starscream sitting over Red Alert, his hands gouged into the sand at either side of Red's head, both of them panting from their endeavors thus far.

"Why do you fight me," Starscream asked in a quiet, callous tone; circulating the air through his intakes. "Tell me, Autobot, why do you keep resisting me?"

Red simply lay there beneath Starscream, dragging his hands over his face. "Why shouldn't I? Because of you, everyone resents me now. Being with you has ruined my reputation!" Red was not about to say he wasn't very popular at the Ark from the get-go because of his rigid security regulations, he doubted that Starscream would even care. He just wanted to be able to return to the Ark without having to deal with anymore teasing or gossip concerning what happened between himself and the air commander. "I never wanted any of this!"

It was all the seeker could do to keep from laughing. He smirked and cocked his head slightly, his hand gliding smoothly up and down Red's chest plate, pleased with himself. "Then, stay with me, Red." Starscream suggested in an inexpressive tone.

When Red brought his hands to his face again, he released a sound Starscream was all too familiar coming from this Autobot. Starscream pulled Red Alert's hands down and frowned at the surprised, wet-glazed optics staring back at him. "What?! Are you crying? Stop it!"

"Sh-shut up!"

"That's right," Starscream jeered, grinning callously. "I like it better why you cry."

Red scowled at the seeker and optical tears ceased falling. "Don't you have better things to do than torment me? Like a fellow Decepticon to slay, or a hostile take-over to plot?"

Starscream smiled. "I could do all those things, but you're more interesting."

Red Alert turned his head and gazed at the desert sand as he checked his chronometer. "I have to go."

Starscream jerked Red Alert, pulling is attention to him again. "You're going nowhere!"

"I'm going back."

"After all they've done to you, after they betrayed you, you're going back to them?" He watched as Red Alert turned his head away again. "I'm offering you a great chance to become something more. Leave the Autobots and come with me."

Red Alert only shifted his optics to Starscream and regarded him coolly. "I'm not malfunctioning this time, my logic chips are in better working order. No one ever betrayed me, you were just messing with my head! You can't convince me that I'd be better off without the Autobots, in any case, being involved with you is a bad idea. I'd have to be absolutely crazy…"

"Crazy?!" Starscream grabbed Red and shook him violently, slamming him upon the ground repeatedly. "You want to know crazy?" Red Alert grimaced, his head lifted from the ground then slammed back down again and again. Thankfully, the sand absorbed most of the harsher bumps he received. "YOU'RE driving me crazy!!"

"Get off me!" Bringing his arms up and pushing back at the seeker, successful in finally throwing his fist against Starscream's face. The seeker rolled off to the side and Red Alert bolted to his feet. Starscream lunged forward and caught Red's legs, toppling him to the ground, shoving him onto his back, and climbing over him quickly.

"See? Do you see what you do to me?"

"Get off me, you freak!"

Starscream wasted very little words and established contact, initiating the connection with Red Alert, holding him as still as possible. Red froze, shivered, and his head tipped back, releasing a low moan laced with pleasure and loathing. For some reason, after all he put up with at the Ark, Starscream's administrations suddenly felt like relief. The seeker kissed his neck and Red awkwardly grasped his shoulders. It felt sort of good and he might have wanted to enjoy it had it not been a Decepticon doing it to him.

Red gripped Starscream's arms tighter. "Please…"

"Please what?" The seeker purred into Red's audio.

"Don't do this," he groaned.

"And why not?"

Because he hated it when the seeker made him feel like this. There was no pleasure or satisfaction mixed with their passion. He couldn't begin to fathom why Starscream was so fixated with him, the only thing he understood, the only reason that made sense, was control. Starscream only wanted control.

A strangled cry escaped in place of his answer. Starscream moved masterfully over Red Alert, hands gliding over his body, legs entwined, and mouths interlocked. Red could feel his body shudder, the warmth of his internals reacting to Starscream's touches. Red Alert clutched Starscream's arms, trying to still the seeker from going further, and gasped once he felt the seeker trace the seems of his armor.

"Seems to me that you like it," Starscream grinned as he kissed Red Alert's neck. He pried armor plating apart and Red Alertfrantically fought to keep it in place.

"No." Red Alert shook his head side to side, as if trying to clear the cobwebs within his cranial, and grasped at Starscream's hands, stilling him. "Stop, I'm- Mnf!" The seeker's mouth covered his in an effort to distract him long enough to unlatch armor, but Red Alert pushed Starscream's arms away and found just enough leverage to force his leg between himself and the seeker, kicking Starscream up and flipping him over his head.

Red Alert leapt to his feet, took a few steps back and turned to transform when he was abruptly blasted in the back. He collapsed into a heap on the ground, unable to move, as Starscream stood over him, holding his null ray at him.

"You just had to go and do it, you just had to raise it to that level, didn't you? This could have been easier, but I can see now! I can see exactly how I need to deal with you!" Starscream kicked him relentlessly and all Red could do was take it, with his circuits nullified he couldn't move even if he wanted to, and when he could, he drew his knees to his chest and his arms to shield his face. Starscream's attack ceased and he knelt beside Red, pulled his arms away from his face, and threw his fist at his cheek before leaning down and capturing Red's agonizing moan. His grip still over Red's arm, he flipped Red Alert over and forcibly pulled his arm back and pinned it just above his spoiler. He hissed in pain then became silent as Starscream's weight settled over him. "It didn't have to be this way," Starscream told him. "But you leave me no choice."

"Don't," Red Alert cried out in a desperate panic, struggling to glimpse at Starscream over his shoulder. "Don't do this! Stop it!"

"Nonsense, you need this." The seeker tightened his grip over Red Alert's arm, forcing a whimper of pain out of him. "You want this."

"I don't." Starscream reached down and stroked Red Alert's door panels, forcing a wild tremor throughout his frame. "Oh!" He shook his head and heaved a few desperate breaths of panic. "No, no, I don't! Don't do this! Not again, not again!"

Starscream smirked and leaned in close. "Beg and maybe I won't."

Without thinking, Red Alert released a shaky breath. "Please, don't do this! Let me go! Please!" There was silence between them and Red sighed, had begging worked? The was a sound behind him, movement, and he dared another glimpse over his shoulder, only to witness the seeker unlatching is own armor. Panic returned. "W-wait! Y-you said, you said you wouldn't!" The pressure to his arm hurt enough to make him cry out once more. "Don't do this, please Starscream! Please don't!"

The seeker paused and made an amused sound. "Hn, do that again would you?"

"Wh-what? But I-"

Starscream twisted Red Alert's arm, pushing it higher up his back until Red Alert's fingertips could nearly be seen peaking his over his other shoulder. The Autobot cried out awkwardly, a sound of grinding gears and straining cables rattling out of his shoulder joint. The seeker smirked as Red Alert arched his back and weakly kicked his legs.

"I liked it when you begged just now." Black helm lowered beside crimson and spoke low into the audio receivers. "Say my name again."

Red Alert shook his head and clenched his jaw. "N-no!"

With a low growl, Starscream jerked on Red Alert's arm and forced a sharp yelp from his vocalizer. "I'll tear you apart, Autobot! Now do as I say!"

Starscream applied more pressure and Red Alert mindlessly babbled in hopes of alleviating his pain. "Augk! Don't, let go, let go! L-let go of me!" He suddenly remembered he had use of his other arm, which he had been using to prop himself up, partially trapped between the ground and his chest. He swung his free arm out at Starscream and to his horror, the jet caught it and slammed it down hard beside him. "Ow!"

Starscream became still, applying heavy pressure until he heard a low squeak and a whimper crawl out of Red Alert's vocalizer. "P-please Starscream…" The jet smiled, quite pleased with what he heard as the Autobot lowered his head and heaved a low sob. "Don't do this. Please, please, please… Starscream."

Releasing the other arm and keeping Red Alert's first arm pinned behind his back, Starscream leaned down and kissed the back of his Autobot's head. "That will have to do, for now."

Red Alert pulled his free hand to his face and whimpered into a clenched fist. When Starscream began to move again, he raised his head up sharply. "H-hey, y-you said, you said if I did what you said-"

"And you believed me," the jet snorted, clearly amused. "You're denser than you look, Autobot. Especially if you think I'm leaving here without getting something from you tonight."

"Oh no!" The security director squirmed beneath Starscream. "You can't! D-don't!"

He simply gasped in pain and surprise as Starscream wasted no time and connected with Red Alert as he had done once before. Red could feel armor plating finally giving way to Starscream's hands, despite how he had tried to twist and kick away. There was no kissing this time, just Starscream's invasion, a mental and physical assault. Starscream was all around him, pressed against him, inside him, consuming his every sensor. His energy was overbearing, it was almost too much to for Red Alert to take in. He buried his face within his free arm, his hand clenching at bunches of sand, whimpering "stop" over and over again. His internals warmed and expanded energy to match Starscream's, his entire frame shivered, repulsed at how his body was reacting to the Decepticon.

There were fingers within him, prodding at circuitry, searching for sensor nodes. Red Alert groaned as Starscream found what he was looking for, the seeker's fingers twisting within him and forcing an involuntary tremor, that started as a small twinge within his core, to expand and rattle his plating. Starscream raised Red Alert's hips and anxiously grinded his pelvic plating against him, forcing another whimper out of the trembling Autobot. "Just a little more, Red. Just quit resisting me."

"Nghh…hn." He bit down hard on his bottom lip, pierced the thin metallic skin, energon oozing from his mouth. Starscream's fingers withdrew from him and for the moment he heaved a sigh of relief. However, the reprieve was only temporary as Starscream drove in suddenly, seemingly close to releasing all his energy. The sports car beneath him cried out in protest; his low whimpers of pain and blubbers of various pleas went unanswered. It was starting to hurt, his insides sore from the seeker's deep probes and his exterior trashed, scratched and dented. His energy field started to dwindle but Starscream kept going, moving deftly over the Autobot, stroking and probing further into the Autobot's body. Starscream's energy was intense and it soon swarmed Red Alert and sent his processor into a violent plummet from coherency. It was too much, too much! It hit in a violent and sudden rush, surged his throughout his core, and Red Alert screamed.

------

Red Alert staggered back to base. He was so sore he couldn't transform. He was so sure that he looked like a wreck; he knew without looking that he was covered in dust, scratches, and dents. He had an awkward gait, his joints stiff, and he held his shoulder carefully, his face stained with optical fluid and sand. He had sobbed within Starscream's arms, listening as Starscream talked as he liked to talk. Encouraging Red Alert to go, to escape.

"Go back to those miserable Autobots and see if anyone of them can make you feel as I've made you feel. You know just as well as I do that they hate you, that they mock you, that they don't care about you."

"And you do?"

Starscream had smiled cruelly. "You amuse me."

Red Alert had distanced himself from the seeker, had crab-crawled backward and sat upon the desert floor, arms surrounding himself, shuddering as he cried silently. "I hate you." He lowered his head and grimaced at the indentations Starscream's fingers had made upon his waist. "How can I go back looking like this?"

"What will you do Autobot?" Starscream stood and extended a hand to Red Alert. "My offer still stands. Come with me, Red. Leave those miserable wretches behind!"

Red looked up sharply and glared darkly at the seeker, slapping his hand away. "And be with you?! You're out of you're mind! I'm going back! At least I know that within time, they'll forgive me! Unlike you, I can trust them! Inferno will-"

Starscream's hand lashed out sharply, his knuckles striking Red across the face, leaving a blue scrape across his silver cheek. "You no-good, lousy, Autobot harlot!" Starscream roared as he turned and stalked away before glancing back at Red Alert once more. "Watch yourself, Red! I'll destroy what's most precious to you if that's what it takes."

With that, Starscream got a running jumpstart before transforming and taking off.

It took a moment to better compose himself before he had tried to stand and return to base. Red Alert winced, his shoulder ached so much from when Starscream had twisted his arm back, nearly ripped it off his rotors. The armor at his hips had a tear that was chafing with an audible creak, making it unbearable to walk. He had tried to transform but his joints squealed in protest. He needed repairs but who could he trust?

---------

Later that evening, Red was in the wash racks trying clean off the sand and dust from his contact with Starscream. Upon his return to the Ark, he had been lucky that no other Autobot had crossed his path. Most were probably in recharge or on late night duty, or someone might have asked him why he was so filthy, why his armor was dented and cracked so soon after he was repaired. The best course of action was to remove any and all proof that he was anywhere, remove any evidence that he had done anything, and wash away all contact with Starscream. Just thinking of how the seeker had touched him and kissed his neck was humiliating. If anyone had seen him and asked, he wasn't sure how he would answer.

He was sinking deeper and deeper into his own void of depression. He stood under a final spray of purifying wash solvent and gripped his arms tight against his chest until he could feel his fingertips bite into his armor plating. He frowned, displeased that he had hurt himself, and scratched at the annoyance. He scratched until he chipped paint and enamel, cursing softly at the sharp twinge of pain. This set into motion a horrible chain of action as Red knelt beneath the falling water and began to pick and peel at his paint, trying to rid the feel of Starscream's powerful hands and compelling kisses. It hurt, it hurt so much, but to Red it was a necessary discomfort. Just thinking of how Starscream attacked him a few hours ago made him wince and choke back a sob.

"Red! What in the name of Cybertron are you doing to yourself?" Bluestreak stood within the door and simply gaped, he didn't know what to make of this at all. He dropped his bathing supplies and called back over his shoulder. "Somebody help! Anybody!"

Bluestreak ran out the door, yelling, then came running back. "Red, stop it!" he grabbed the officer's wrists and tried to get him to stop. Big mistake. Red Alert immediately started to fight him off.

"No, stop," Red Alert shrieked, shoving at Bluestreak, "Let go of me, get away!"

Bluestreak tried to hold him still but kept his grip loose, afraid that he might hurt the panicked officer. "Easy, Red, it's me, Bluestreak! We're friends, it's okay!" Bluestreak called over his shoulder and tried to hail over his internal com systems. "Somebody, help! It's Red Alert, he needs help!"

In moments, several Autobots ran in to answer Bluestreak's call. "He's hurting himself! Help me with him!"

"What did he do to himself?" Ironhide inquired as he and two other Autobots entered, surprised at Red's ragged appearance and the flaky shards of red and white paint and metal strips littering the floor.

Red fought them all off, punching Bluestreak and kicking Hound, until Ironhide managed to hold him down and restrain him. "Don't hurt me," Red blubbered hysterically, "Don't hurt me."

"Take it easy, Red," Ironhide told him, helping him to his feet and guiding him out and down the corridor. "I ain't gonna hurt ya, I just need you to be calm."

"I-Ironhide?"

"Com'on Red, let's go for a little walk."

"Hey!" Inferno ran around the corner and started to give chase. "Red, are you okay? Let him go, Ironhide!"

"Inferno, wait!" The engine turned to see Prowl, Hound, and Bluestreak emerge from the wash room. He turned again in time to see Ironhide and Red Alert leave around the bend.

"Somebody tell me what happened with Red?"

"It doesn't look good Inferno," Prowl told him. "He's becoming more and more unhinged everyday."

"So? Do ya think it's okay to just haul him off like some criminal?"

"Ironhide is taking Red Alert to Ratchet, to treat his wounds."

"What wounds? Is he hurt?"

Bluestreak nodded vigorously. "Yeah, you should have seen it, Inferno! He was tearing through his enamel 'til he was down to bare metal! It was unbelievable! When I tried to stop him, he hit me!"

Inferno's anger dissipated and his gaze returned to where he had last seen Red. "No, he wouldn't do such a thing."

"It's true, he put up a big fight and everything."

"Listen," Prowl told Inferno, "Ratchet and Hoist will patch up Red Alert, as for what to do with Red Alert afterwards, we don't know."

Inferno jumped to conclusions. "Well you can't incarcerate him or demote him or do anything that would humiliate him any further! You gotta understand, Prowl, none of this was his fault!"

"I know it's not his fault, however, I'll see to it that we do what we have to if it's to help Red Alert and the safety of all Autobots."

"A-are you implying that he's a threat?! He's not crazy!"

"Hey!" Hound stepped between them both. "Cool your engines, guys! This is obviously a very delicate situation, but let's just see how things pan out first, okay? Discuss it after we hear about Red, okay?"

"Ah'm gonna go see him," Inferno spat as he turned to go, but not without giving one last cold glare to Prowl.

As Inferno stalked off, Blue approached Prowl. " What do you think Prowl? You think Red will be okay? The way he was hurting himself, if he kept going, he could have severed his fuel lines! He could have easily taken himself offline for good."

"Poor Red, I can't begin to imagine what he's going through," Hound added quietly, crossing his arms and gazing down the empty corridor. "He needs as much support as we can give him."

"I know." Prowl sighed. "We have to see how badly traumatized Red Alert is before we can actually deduct what to do with him next. We should have sought more help for him from the start."

------

Inside the repair bay, Ratchet and Wheeljack tended to Red Alert's injuries as Hoist helped with running a full diagnostic on Red once more. The injured Autobot lay strapped down to the table for his own safety. "I'm telling you, I'm much better now, Ratchet. Please, let me up."

The grumpy CMO rubbed his tender face plate, an unfortunate incident with Red's fist upon his arrival. "You hit me once, you get restrained, if you don't stop with the begging and pleading, I disconnect your vocalizer, understand?"

Red regretted hitting the doc, but he wanted to escape so badly, it didn't matter who was in his way. No one understood him, not Bluestreak, Hound, or Ratchet. Red started to twist upon the table, forming two desperate fists as he flexed his arms. "Ratchet, please, just don't make me lie here like this. I can't do this."

"Easy, Red," Wheeljack warned him, raising his welder from his repair work. "If you move, I could singe you."

He glanced once at Ratchet working diligently on his arms then once to Wheeljack mending his damaged armor plating. "I don't care! Let me up, please!"

"This' for your own good, Red." Hoist told him, looking up from his work. "Relax, we're almost done."

"Let me up!" Red shouted.

"Red Alert."

A grinding from Red's jaw before he panted nervously. "Y-you're going to deactivate me, aren't you?" His voice filled with panic, his bottom lip quivering. "I knew it, I knew it all along!"

"Red Alert…"

"Please, please don't deactivate me!"

"Deactivate?" Wheeljack sat up and observed his repair work. "Where would you ever get an incredible idea like that?"

Hoist looked up from his work, glanced once to Wheeljack, and back to Red Alert. "Please Red, we're only trying to help, we're just going to fix you."

Red Alert inhaled sharply, tying to cool his overworked systems, his processor racing. He knew he heard this 'excuse' before. They had been working on his repairs for quite some time ad now the diagnostic they were conducting really didn't seem all that necessary. Not unless they were preparing for what he had perceived all along. "I know exactly how you intend to fix me!" he spat, trying to hide the waver in his voice.

"You're being ridiculous," Ratchet told him, setting down his tools and closing a panel on Red's arm. He pat Red's shoulder in an attempt to quell his fears. "Calm down, we're almost done, aren't we Hoist?"

The tow truck nodded. "Why yes, we're only checking for the source of your neurological irregularity. It's probably just an echo from your time with Starscream. Nothing to get so anxious over."

As soon as Red heard the name of that particular Decepticon, he panicked again. "No, no, no, not Starcsream! Keep him away!"

"But Red, he's not-"

"D-don't let him touch me!"

Ratchet frowned and passed a worried look to the others before setting a firm hand upon Red Alert, the mech he was tending to trembled beneath his hand. "He's not here, Red. You're with friends and you're safe."

"But he'll get me again!"

"Red…"

Red Alert stilled and heaved a few sobs, staring forlornly at the ceiling. "Someone help me…"

------

Inferno had been pacing outside the medical ward, anxiously awaiting any news on Red Alert's condition. He couldn't believe that Red had tried to hurt himself. Every time he tried to ask himself why, the same answer kept resurfacing: Starscream. Red Alert had always been twitchy, but he had never been desperate enough to cause himself damage. Not until the seeker jumped his plating and messed with his head.

The door slid open and out stepped Wheeljack, followed by Hoist.

"Well?" Inferno finally stopped pacing and turned to them expectantly. "How is he? Is he okay"  
The lancia and tow truck exchanged glances as Ratchet joined them. The medic gestured with a nod of his head. "Come inside."

Inferno passed a puzzled look to the silent mechs before following Ratchet inside, the door closing quietly behind him. "How is he," Inferno asked, worried about all the awkward silence.

With a quiet sigh, the medic answered. "Whatever Starscream did to him, he messed him up good."

"What do you mean?"

Ratchet heaved his shoulders then crossed his arms, shaking his head. "Red Alert kept accusing us of trying deactivating him then became delirious, screaming for Starscream to stop. I had to sedate him."

Inferno creased his brow. "Oh Red…"

Ratchet set a reassuring hand upon Inferno's shoulder. "I assure you, Red is doing much better. We've repaired his injuries and run a full diagnostic on his logic chips and found nothing severely wrong with him. He's just suffering from recurring echoes within his memory bank, he'll need time and plenty of rest."

"Echoes?"

Ratchet released his shoulder and nodded. "Yes, more or less, he's having nightmarish flashbacks even while he's awake. His recent affair with Starscream is tormenting him, haunting him, and he's just a little scared and confused. Trauma might be the better word for it. With some help and time, he can overcome it, but you know how Red can be, he's naturally jumpy. This is almost too much for him to handle."

The engine released his anxious breath and glanced over Ratchet's shoulder at the lit up work area around the corner. "Can I see him now?"

Ratchet sighed. "You got a few minutes, and whatever you do, don't rouse him. Let him rest."

Giving the medic a grateful smile, Inferno hurried past him and walked quietly and slowly as he approached the table Red Alert lay upon. Smiling grimly, Inferno carefully eyed the restraints still in place as an added precaution. Despite that, he couldn't help but notice how relaxed Red Alert looked when he was offline. He reached out and fondly traced the contour of Red's face before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss upon Red's mouth.

"I love ya, Red."

"Time's up," Ratchet announced as quietly but as irritable as ever. "I swear, I used to think the twins were bad! Listen, he'll be out by tomorrow, so if you wouldn't mind, he needs his rest and I need a recharge."

Nodding slowly, Inferno reluctantly left.

-----------

"Get this," Huffer announced as he sat down at their table within the rec room. "I just heard why Red Alert was incarcerated and brought to the med lab the other night. Seems like our Security Director has become a little unhinged since his time with Starscream. See, it's like I've been saying, he's going to go ballistic, I just know it."

"So now what do we do," Gears questioned, shuffling the cards for their next game. "Are we still going to trust him as our Security Director? You know how unwise it is to keep him on active duty like this, don't you?"

"He might have been better off if his head really did overload and explode," Brawn added, Windcharger nodding his agreement.

Suddenly there was a loud crack as Inferno's gun hand swung down and smashed through the table, spilling mugs of energon and playing cards everywhere. "You got somethin' you wanna say 'bout Red, say it now! Otherwise, keep your traps shut!"

The minibots were not deterred at all, despite how Inferno towered over them. "I say whatever I want," Brawn stated in a challenging voice, standing proudly and clenching a fist. "Got a problem with that?"

"You want Starscream's spoiled goods, that's up to you," Cliffjumper added, waving his hand at the larger mech frivolously.

Inferno ground his jaw and growled, his hand lunging at Cliffjumper, seized him by his tailgate and lifting him in the air. "Say that again?!"

"You heard me!"

Huffer sat up from where he lay among the spilled chairs and shook his head. "I knew something like this might happen!"

The door opened with a soft swish and in stepped Jazz, Bluestreak, and Bumblebee. "Hey, what's going on?"

Inferno made a face and reluctantly dropped Cliffjumper, shoving him into Brawn. "Nothing," he grumbled.

"Nothing," Bluestreak inquired curiously. "Nothing doesn't do this to the room. Come on, what happened in here?"

Jazz released a low whistle and surveyed the broken table and the scattered minibots. "Hey Inferno, you got a sec?"

Inferno turned and saw Jazz beckon him, curling a finger away from the angry minibots. "Listen Jazz, it's not-"

"Just c'mere a sec, I just wanna ask you somethin'."

Inferno huffed and joined Jazz's side. "Look, Jazz, I just get angry when they just shoot off their mouths like that!"

"I know, I know, I'm just concerned for ya', man. Don't let 'em get to ya."

Inferno looked down then shifted his optics to Jazz. "It's just…" He dared a glance back at the mini-bots and sighed. "If Red won't say anything in his own defense…"

"How is Red, if you don't mind my askin'?"

"He was tormented by Starscream, how do you think he's doing?"

"I'm just makin' conversation, but like I said, I'm just concerned 'bout you two."

Inferno nodded. "Ah know Jazz, and me an' Red really appreciate it, we do, it's just that it's hard right now."

"I know, man." He gave the big red mech an encouraging slap to the shoulder. "But I know you two can pull through."

"Thanks Jazz."

"Speakin'a Red, where is he?"

Inferno shrugged. "Not sure, he's been called from the infirmary to meet up with the other officers. Ah just got this funny feeling that they might suspend his officer license, y'know?" He shook his head and looked away. "And Ah'm pretty sure that neither choice they make will be good. Makes me mad just thinking 'bout it."

"Don't worry about it, I'll go see what I can do, okay?"

------

The following day, Red Alert emerged from his quarters, completely immersed in the data disk in his hands, reading the contents of the holo-screen tablet very intently. It was not unusual for Red Alert to walk and operate a complete security check all at once. He was so preoccupied he didn't even notice Inferno walking toward him.

"G'morning, Red," Inferno greeted cheerfully with a wave of his hand. "Ah was jus' coming to get you."

The sports car kept walking, paused a moment and looked up as he finally noticed the fire truck. "Oh, morning, Inferno." Then continued on his way as if uninterrupted.

"Red?" Inferno followed, trailing behind him. "Hey, you okay?"

"Hm?" He looked up from his tablet and replied quickly. "Oh, yes, yes, I'm fine."

"You look a little distracted, you busy?"

He nodded and lowered the screen. "Yes, yes, I have a lot of work to catch up on."

"Ah was just hopin' you had a minute, y'know, so the two of us could talk."

"Huh?" Red Alert tripped over a floor tile and stumbled forward. He caught himself and finally stood still. He faced the wall, so that Inferno was no longer behind him but beside him. He gave the fire truck a quick glance then adjusted his gaze down the opposite end of the corridor. "I don't have time, maybe later."

"But Red, your shift doesn't start for awhile."

"I'm getting an early start."

"Okay, when's your break?"

"I won't be needing one."

Inferno frowned. "A-are you avoiding me?" When Red Alert's gaze returned to the tablet, Inferno sighed. "Look, Ah know you're going through a hard time right now, but Ah want to help you. Tell me what to do?"

"You don't have to do anything, I said I'm fine and I mean it."

"Did something happen?"

The answer rolled out Red's mouth without hesitation, as if he had expected to respond all along. "Probation, I can't slip up, I'm on a thirty day probation." Red moved to start walking away. "So if you'll excuse me, I have my job at stake here."

"They put you on probation?"

"It could have been worse, I could have been stripped of my rank completely." He shook his head swiftly, remembering he wanted to get going. He sighed and shrugged, his expression depicting how bored he was with this conversation. "That's what I get for hurting myself and causing a commotion."

Inferno frowned and continued to follow his troubled partner, more concerned than ever. He was grateful that Red Alert had not lost his rank - maybe talking to jazz the day before had helped some - but he couldn't keep up with how rapidly Red's moods were changing. One moment he was frantic, the next he was bitter, and the next he was calmer but still fidgety; he really couldn't figure him out lately.

"Are you sure you're okay," Inferno asked quietly.

"Get off my case," Red suddenly burst. "I'm fine! I couldn't be better!"

Inferno shook his head slowly. Red was raising his voice, he was mad, Inferno knew all too well what the lamborghini was trying to do and he wasn't doing a very good job of it. The sports car hadn't had it easy lately, he was stressed out, stretched beyond his usual operating capacity, and Inferno knew it. Red wasn't just angry, he was trying to work on the pretense that he was better and 'healed', but Inferno could see through it, he could see Red Alert struggling to deal with the painful emotions welling up inside. "But Red, just because Starscream-"

The tablet struck Inferno's chest, thrown by Red Alert's hand. "Don't! I don't want to talk about it! I just want to forget it ever happened, is that okay with you?"

"Red, Ah just-"

"You want to help me?" Red took a few small strides, bent over to pick up his tablet, and glared at Inferno. His right cheek plate twitched, forcing his right optic to twinge. "Just leave me alone!"

"Red…"

The sports car turned and walked away, dropping his tablet in his hurry. He bent to retrieve it and only managed to kick it, skittering across the floor. He cursed, and once he finally caught it, he hurried on his way, never looking back. Inferno just stood in a muted stupor, his processor racing to determine what had just happened.

---------------

That afternoon

"Scanners detect Decepticon activity, nearby." Red Alert typed in a few command codes and enhanced the image, drawing up coordinates. "Looks like they're gathering energon at the oil refinery."

Prime nodded and ordered Jazz to assemble the strike team. Red Alert stood from his station to join the team but Prime lay a firm hand upon Red Alert's shoulder. "Red, I need you here to monitor things."

Red Alert frowned. "But Optimus, I should be with the others."

Prime changed his tone and Red's expression quickly changed into a frown. "I assure you, Optimus, I'm feeling much better, in fact, I feel fine. Please, let me go with the strike team."

Prime shook his head and replied softly. "Red, I'm only thinking in your best interest and I don't want to see anything else happen to you. I think it may be too soon to send you into battle to engage the enemy."

"But Optimus!"

"Red, I am asking this as a favor."

The rescue vehicle creased his brow. He was dishearten to hear Prime's request but he knew the true reason why. It wasn't that Prime didn't trust him, Red knew that Prime had full faith in Red and his abilities. This was an act of concern and Red chose to acknowledge it. There was no fried wiring to interfere with his decision making this time, Red nodded. "Yes, Optimus."

Prime nodded too and released Red's shoulder. Then turned to the assembled warriors. "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

Red leaned against the console and watched with mixed emotions as the team followed Prime and headed out into battle. The twins snickered to each other as they passed by him, the minibots marched by, each giving Red a variety of looks before following Prime.

Inferno gave Red a sympathetic look and stepped toward him. Red silently shook his head 'no' and waved him away, a forced smile to wish him luck. Inferno nodded dully before dismissing Red's sudden behavior and followed the others out. Once everyone was gone, Red returned to his station and lay his head over his folded arms, fighting back the urge to cry. He felt so useless! The others were about to go into battle without him and he hated not going, being singled out from everyone. If given a choice, Red Alert would much rather be monitoring things at the base, but this time he just wanted to go. He doubted that anyone trusted him enough to want him near them in battle anyway. He sighed and lifted his head, willing himself out of his self-loathing long enough to do his job and observe the monitors. He pressed a button and a screen flipped on, filtering static before viewing the sky-spy images.

He watched as both factions clashed, casually observing the battle as he collected data for the post-battle observation. He sighed, glancing from one screen to the next, before he sat up and frowned. He saw the jets on screen, entering the battle. Red's hand shook as he hit the button to enhance the image. This was ridiculous, he didn't want to be in hiding, he wanted to be out there. Knowing that Blaster, Grapple, and Wheeljack were somewhere within the base, Red stood from his station and headed toward the door. This was a very bad idea, but lately, he was making very poor decisions.

to finally be concluded??????

-------------------------------

_um, yeah, this was suppose to be the final chapter but it was getting too long. Soooooo, he conclusion is actually in the next installment. bashes head on desk I'm sorrry!! Now I'm just stringing all y'all around on what was only a one chapter fic with a small follow up chapter now became a four chapter mini saga. sigh What can i say, I love this Red/Screamer/ferno thing I got going on here. Seriously though, thanks for sticking through this so far. rolls into bed for some much needed rest_


End file.
